Geiha Arashi
Geiha Arashi is a Genin and prisoner at the Konohagakure maximum facility prison. Having been imprisoned for, quote unquote, powers of unnatural destruction, she was sentenced after being told she was responsible for the death of her parents. After learning the "murders" were caused by her inability the control the power in her body, it was decided she'd be imprisoned not as punishment, but for the safety and wellbeing of the village. In reality, her parents were already killed by someone who had made his or her way into Geiha's house. Geiha's ancestral spirit intervened and protected her from the threat of being killed by using its energy to stop the attacker or attackers. Despite this, she was offered an opportunity; Should she and a team of pre-selected Genin make it through the Chunin Exams successful, they would let her go, but under increased surveillance to ensure she does not become a threat to the village. She has incredible powers that would rival a Jonin, but with no control over its effects. The powers last until her body's energies are too depleted to keep going. Background Geiha Arashi was born to two prestigious ninja within Konohagakure. She had led a fairly normal life, being taught by her parents how to fight. But she could never utilize her ninjutsu too well. Despite this, she was known to be an incredibly smart individual and was able to pass through the academy on her intellectual strengths alone. When she was eleven, she found herself trying to use her ninjutsu. Her stress slowly began to climb higher and higher until eventually, she snapped. Her powers coming forth at an unprecedented pace. Her energy was so great, it leveled her house while her parents were inside. She always thought she killed her parents, but in actuality, they were already dead. Her ancestor spirit, sensing someone dangerous inside the house, reacted to protect her, though this was all in plan for an unknown entity looking to gain her power. But the killer, and the unknown energy thief, got more than they bargained for. Geiha's energy killed them both instantly, leaving no trace of their bodies behind due to the resulting energy explosion. From there, she passed out, having expended all the excess energy she had utilized. She found herself waking up inside a cell in the maximum security facility within Konoha. She was approached by the Hokage, being labelled a dangerous threat to the village and being locked up for the sake of herself, and the village. It was here that she'd spend four, long years, most of it spent in solitary confinement to prevent her from causing anymore fatalities within the prison. She was granted some leeway with a Jonin named Castitas, who has looked after her during her free times out of prison. After turning fifteen, word came around about the upcoming Chunin Exams. She found her cell being unlocked and she was brought forth to the Hokage with a proposition; If she and a team of pre-selected Genin could pass the Chunin Exams and become full fledged Chunin, they would let her free from the prison, but under the watchful eye of the ANBU to ensure she does not continue to be a threat to the village. Feeling this was her only chance to be free, she accepted the offer and went back to her cell to await her team. It was here she learned the team was formed by none other than Castitas himself, who figured the Chunin Exams would be an excellent way to help her grow as a person. Appearance Having spent most of her life in prison, Geiha kept herself surprisingly prim and proper. She is of average height and weight for her age and is always seen in attire made specifically for her. The outfit consists of a one piece short dress with hues of red and a matching jacket, complete with light red and black trim and a unique logo on the right lapel. Her hair is a shade of violet and is styled rather loosely, kept unkept due to the horned hood that is part of her outfit. The horns represent an old myth she read in one of her books, where horns signified the possession of a strong chakra crown. Her eyes are sharp and bear a similar tone of hue as her eyes. Her attire is complimented with a pair of red gauntlets with gold adornments around it and a pair of knee boots with black kneecap protectors. Her body bears many scars, most of them from self inflicted injuries. Personality Prior to her imprisonment, Geiha was a very outgoing individual. When she wasn't reading, she used her spare time to converse with all the people of the village that she could, getting to know the majority of them rather well. But following her imprisonment and the false belief that she was responsible for the deaths of her parents, that personality shifted dramatically, and would only begin to worsen the longer she spent her time in the facility. She became nearly devoid of most emotions, save for sternness and sorrow, and became distant to the world. She felt broken and considered herself a monster who is capable of nothing but wanton destruction. She has so many emotional burdens weighing her down that she hasn't smiled in four years, not since the incident. She often finds herself becoming angry, her energy oftentimes becoming let free. But due to the energy dampeners placed within the facility's solitary confinement cells, all she could do was let her energy take it's course without being able to put it to use, which always put her under tremendous physical stress, something she compares to a weight pulling down on her chest. She feels like no one would ever trust her again, even if she were to be freed from prison. She's cynical down to her core, feeling at home only in the books she's allowed to read, which she has used as her way to escape the pain she felt under a daily basis. She has often found herself emotionless sometimes, as if she had forgotten what emotions are. But being around her teammates helps give her hope, albeit minute amounts of hope. But to her, she feels it's far better than being alone. She has an odd enjoyment in anything that resembles a mystery and likes to look for clues in a very swift and analytical manner, always looking for something that doesn't belong. Her secondary means of escape is through her strange, but uniquely shaped violin. Whenever she needs to get away from the world and there's nothing for her to read, she sits there and plays her violin. Oftentimes, if someone is around to hear her, one is mesmerized by her playing. She plays with a touch of both soft and hard, combining soft singular notes with hard, heavy sounding chords. Though her violin looks unwieldy, it is incredibly light and has a soft overcoating on the metal to keep it from being painful to hold. The bow is sharp on both ends and conceals a blade, which is what plays the strings, which themselves are incredibly thick, too thick for a normal horse hair bow to play. As such, the blade on the bow is the only thing that it can be played by. Though it may seem so, this blade does no damage to the strings. The soft tones of her violin help bring her some form of peace in the hectic pace that her life has been, slowing down the world enough for her to keep up with it. Relationships Team Iroka *Castitas - Castitas is the team leader of Iroka and was the one who looked out for Geiha during her imprisonment. He'd watch over her during the times she was temporarily out of prison, helping give her standard medical checkups. She trusts Castitas like a brother, being one of the closest things to family she's had since the deaths of her parents. *Shiro Sora - A renowned writer who has kept her identity a secret, Shiro was one of the members Castitas chose for Team Iroka because of her unique methods of communication and because of her excellent literary skills. Geiha enjoys her company, both of them sharing a love for the literary arts. *Okami Kurotsuchi - Though Geiha doesn't know Okami very well, she knows he comes from a prestigious family who is well known in the printing business. She gets along with him given his troublemaking tendencies and has some respect for his ability to weigh risk and reward. She rather enjoys the affectionate nickname he has given her. Abilities In ancient myth, there lies a story that rainbows are the bridges that connect people to their ancestors. It is said these ancestors guide them to a certain path, using very subtle ways to do this. Often times a person can feel something nudge them though there is nothing there, this is their ancestor spirit guiding them. They don't always have to follow this path, but their spirit serves as a guide to help their paths be a little bit easier. Geiha's ancestor spirit is a bit more different. It protects her in times of danger by pushing its energy through her body, lasting either until the threat has passed or until her energy reserves run out. Geiha's spirit is a previous incarnation of herself, of a powerful warrior who lived during ancient times. It serves as her invisible guardian, using its powers to protect her from danger. But she is but a small vessel right now, one that is overflowing, preventing her from gaining much control over that energy. But as she gets older, one day, she shall gain control of this ancestral energy and use it to its maximum potential. But as long as she believes she was the one who killed her parents, it will be difficult for her to control that energy because of the regrets and insecurities within her weighing her down. Taijutsu Without her ancestral energy, Geiha has some minor knowledge in taijutsu, but only what she learned in books she read. She never attempted them in practice, so she's completely unaware of what she's capable of in that field. But when her ancestral energy takes over, her taijutsu becomes a dangerous weapon. Strength and speed combine to become a powerhouse of destruction, allowing her the ability to smash through stone as though it were glass. But all of this comes with the price of her being unable to control it, and often does more damage to her body than she would any opponent. Her body undergoes significant muscle and tendon damage as her body is pushed beyond its limits by the energy she is utilizing, turning her greatest weapon into her greatest weakness at the same time. Ninjutsu Like her taijutsu, most of what Geiha learned was from books she read. She's only been capable of utilizing the most basic techniques, unable to pull forth her nature affinities on her own. As such, she looks like she wouldn't be able to utilize it too well in combat. But when the her ancestor's energies are let free, her basic abilities suddenly become powerful weapons, turning even the basic techniques into gamechanging powers. The Cloak of Invisibility technique suddenly becomes a cloak in itself, turning her completely invisible and is powerful enough to silence not just her steps, but her chakra signature as well. The Body Flicker Technique turns into a near instantaneous teleport jutsu for her under this form. But this enhanced usage of these techniques comes at a cost of a tremendous chakra drain, draining up to three times more chakra than the basic usage of the technique normally would. As such, it's not hard for her to run out of chakra and become too exhausted to fight. Nature Manipulation On the surface, Geiha has no knowledge on how to utilize any of her five elemental affinities. This has become a problem for her as she always tried to pull forth from them, but every time she tried, it would pull on all five of them equally, making it impossible for her to utilize any of her affinities as there was not enough energy put into any of them for the elements to be utilized. But under the guidance of her ancestor's powers, she can utilize all five of them at once in a dangerous display of power. All five elements shroud her in a cloak of multiple hues, as if they were all conjoined together to create a protective barrier around her. This increases her speed and strength to tremendous levels, turning her taijutsu into a powerful and potentially deadly weapon. Each element serves to boost her body's conditioning; Lightning increases her speed to tremendous levels while water works to lessen the stress put on her body by the speed enhancement. Wind increases her body's natural reflexes by lightening stress put on her nervous system. Fire improves her stamina, allowing her to use her powers for longer before they wear out. Earth increases her strength to great levels while also providing some bodily defense to protect her. Like everything else, though, this is a wick burning on both ends. Her energy is depleted at extremely fast rates, fast enough to exhaust her resources in minutes if left unchecked, which it usually tends to be, further upping the risks in combat for her. This also makes her weak to the elements she utilizes, meaning any one element could weaken a portion of her chakra cloak. By gaining some minor control over her energy, she can provide different effects. By losing her bodily conditioning boosts, Geiha can use the excess energy in bursts to blind sensors. Her secondary set of abilities allows her to disrupt a technique by contact against her opponent. Upon introducing a foreign affinity into their body, their body is unable to weave elemental chakra for a short time. Quotes I am not a psychopath. I am a high functioning sociopath. If you're going to insult me, get it right. You hurt anyone on my team, and your lifespan is going to be taking a nosedive by the time I'm through with you. I may be on the side of the angels, but don't think for one second that I am one of them. Once you've ruled out the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be true. Trivia *Geiha's favorite word is "Fascinating" (えん, En.) *Geiha's hobbies including reading, playing violin, enjoying the company of her team, and scolding things that don't make sense to her. *Geiha's favorite meal is Niku-Man, which is beef and onions rolled in dough and steamed.